


You got a way of moving through me like a fever

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Spanish National Team, kink prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: When a goal celebration gets a little too handsy, Sergio and Fernando continue their celebration in the team showers.





	You got a way of moving through me like a fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Prompt: In Public
> 
> Title borrowed from "Love & Desire" by Myzica

It takes them seventy, agonizingly long minutes until the deadlock finally breaks and the ball bounces off of Sergio’s head into the goal. He sprints towards the corner flag at full speed, smiling and cheering, hands raised high above his head in joy. He feels strong arms wrap around his neck even on the way there, sweaty bodies toppling him to the ground in a pile of limbs and screams and happiness and above it all, there’s Fernando’s hand sliding down his back, the firm touch familiar even buried under the hands of half his teammates.

He gasps when the hand moves over his ass, a finger dragging even lower, teasing at first before it grows more insistent, catching on the fabric of his pants as it pushes between his cheeks, thrusting against his entrance and making him arch into the teasing touch. He hides his face against the wet grass of the pitch, hopes his moans will be drowned out by the noise of the stadium. His dick throbs.

The rest of the game passes by in a blur. There are tackles and passes and crosses but he doesn’t notice any of them.

They win, if only barely. Fernando throws him a teasing wink halfway across the pitch and all his blood rushes south again.

“You can collect your reward later,” Fernando mouthes and hurries down the tunnel.

Sergio groans and dodges the post-game interview.

 

He finds Fernando in front of their lockers, slowly untying his shoelaces.

“I think i was promised a reward for my goal,” he says teasingly and strips out off his kit. He turns his back to the room as he steps out of his underwear, giving Fernando a short glimpse of his aching erection before he covers his front with a towel.

 

“Aren’t you coming?” he asks over his shoulder, already halfway to the showers. 

Fernando’s eyes are hazy and dark as they follow him, staring at Sergio’s naked ass shamelessly. He scrambles off the bench and undresses quickly, barely bothering to wrap a towel around his waist as he rushes after Sergio.

He finds him in the back of the shower, face turned towards the wall and he knows exactly what he's doing just from the way Sergio’s right arm is moving up and down furtively. He glances around at the other guys, but no one seems to be taking any notice.

“You’re not being very subtle,” Fernando scolds with a chuckle as he steps up behind him, resting a heavy hand on Sergio’s hip.

“I don’t care anymore,” Sergio groans brokenly and takes a step back, just enough for their bodies to press together, his ass rubbing against the soft cotton of Fernando’s towel, his hand still lazily stroking his dick.

“Sergio, there’s people in here,” Fernando warns, but his voice lacks convicting, his own length already swelling between his legs.

“Please,” Sergio begs and twists his neck to look at him. His eyes are wide and dark and pleading and fuck Fernando has never been able to deny him anything, especially not when Sergio is naked and wet and wanting.

He discards his towel quickly, hands grabbing tight around Sergio’s waist as he maneuvers them under the hot spray of the shower, turning his back to the rest of the room, effectively hiding Sergio with the bulk of his body.

“Don’t,” he grunts and swats Sergio’s hand away. “This is all mine.” But instead of wrapping his fingers around Sergio shaft, he shoves them between his full lips.

“Suck,” he commands, his voice rough against Sergio’s ear as he tugs the lobe between his teeth and bites down.

Sergio whimpers around the fingers in his mouth.

Fernando continues teases him for a while, pushing his fingers in and out of his mouth, dragging them across Sergio’s plump bottom lip as he watches his hips jerk into thin air.

“You better not make any noise,” Fernando whispers hoarsely and finally pulls his fingers out, shifting Sergio, so he’s at an angle, so the backside of his shoulder is pressed against his chest, giving him free access to his ass.

Sergio’s laugh gets stuck in his throat when Fernando presses the first finger into him, all the way down to his knuckle. He bites down hard on his bottom lip, the noise of the dressing room slowly fading into the distance as his world shrinks down to the slick slide of Fernando’s finger inside of him.

He grabs Fernando’s arm for support, fingers digging deep as his knees become unsteady.

“More,” Sergio moans, so Fernando shoves a second finger into him, spreads them slowly, forcing him apart until he can feel Sergio tremble against him, breath stuttering out erratically as he arches his back and Fernando can tell just from the way he’s tensing in his arms that he’s about to come.

“Not yet,” he rasps, lips pressing hotly against the tattoo on Sergio’s neck. He slings an arm around his chest and wraps his finger around the base of Sergio’s dick, gripping tight around his throbbing length.

Sergio jerks as if pulled by a string, shoves a hand into his mouth so he doesn’t cry out.

Fernando chuckles roughly and adds a third finger, flicks his nails over Sergio’s prostate and Sergio’s knees buckle.

Fernando holds him tighter then, keeping him on his feet with the strength of his arm alone, face buried into the crook of Sergio’s neck.

“Let me come,” Sergio begs, his dick twitching in the unrelenting hold of Fernando’s fingers, his voice muffled by the hand still wedged into his mouth.

Fernando listens greedily to Sergio’s breathless pants, to the barely restrained moans spilling from his lips and he knows just how much it takes Sergio to be quiet, to keep all the noises inside.

“If you behave, you can be as loud as you want later,” he promises and revels in the shudder than runs through Sergio’s body at that. 

 

“God yes…please...just…,” Sergio’s voice breaks when Fernando fingers him harder, when he feels Fernando’s hard length rub against his thigh more insistently, movement tighter, more erratic, Fernando’s fingers digging into his prostate on every harsh thrust.

“Fer....”

He almost blacks out when the hand around his dick suddenly loosens, forcing a strangled groan out of him as he spills helplessly all over the shower tiles. He barely notices Fernando tense behind him, barely feels Fernando orgasm shudder through him as white liquid runs down over the tattoo on his thigh.

Dazed, he watches his cum drip onto the floor and wash down the drain, eyelids growing hooded as he lets himself sag against Fernando’s heavy frame. 

“Fuck,” he groans, his entire body still trembling, shaking from the sheer violence of his orgasm. He shivers when Fernando slowly pulls his fingers out, rubs them soothingly over his entrance.

“Feel better now?” Fernando presses a soft kiss to the corner of Sergio’s mouth.

“Very.” Sergio grins and turns in Fernando’s arms. “I love you.”

Fernando takes a quick glance around the room, making sure that they are truly alone, before he leans in and kisses Sergio softly, but he pulls away when he feels Sergio’s hands start to roam across his backside.

“Guess you don’t want another reward then?” he says teasingly and steps away. 

Sergio pouts and ducks under the hot spray of water, washing the last remnants of Fernando’s cum off his legs. 

Fernando laughs and reaches for his towel, slaps Sergio on the ass before he turns to leave.

“You better hurry, everyone is probably already waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments. Don't be shy, i usually don't bite ;)


End file.
